When Darkness Falls
by XNightzxDayX
Summary: Lynnea had found her self in a new world, with new friends and now on a quest to find seven gems, before darkness consumes all the worlds.
1. Chapter 1

/This is a random story about an OC of mine ive made. this is her most recent journey.

please bare with me as its not very well put together. the chapters jump around as these are mostly done in spur of the moment.

But please enjoy!\\\

Lynnea sighed as she looked around her. The street she stood on was cobblestone and dark. Barely a light lit up the darkened street. The sky above was a midnight black with out a star in sight. The moon was hidden behind heavy clouds offering no light.

A soft flicker of a flickering light shown some ways down the street. A shadow of a building loomed in the soft light. A soft light of a flickering lantern. "Another new world." The brunette commented as she took towards heading towards the light.

Upon her person was nothing more the clothes she wore. A simple blue dress with white sash around the waist.. it hugged her chest and flowed around her knees. Her shoulders where bare, the sleeves of the dress fell below her shoulders and flowered around her elbows.

A simple pouch was tied around her waist and hung along her left hip, she was just out on a simple walk of the town she lived in for a short while, before a storm rolled in. The storm activated her powers, her back filled with instant pain as a portal opened, and swallowed her in it warm familiar glow of colors.

She woke to find her self on the hard ground. Beside her lay a sword, which she had strapped to the sash holding the pouch. "Let's hope I won't need it." She commented as she fixed her hair and continued on walking.

The night was silent, even the world seemed absent of the sound if insects. She noticed this as she walked. The only sound was her footfall upon the stone. And the ocsically gust of gentle wind. Wind that hinted on a storm brewing somewhere far off. Her back tingled as she felt the changing in the air, but it would be quite a while till the storm would hit.

What only last a few minutes of walking, but felt like an eternity in the quiet of the night, Lynnea had arrived at the building. An old stone house stood before her. It's arched door way broken with stones crumbling to the ground upon the stone stairs, also broken.

A lantern, fresh with a new candle glowed brightly from.a newer looking metal hook stick in between two sturdy stones flickered shadows upon the broken stone door.

"Hello!? Is anyone there!? She called out, looking into the broken window near the door way.

The glass was covered in dust and grim, but broke enough she could glance into the darkened room. Nothing move and nothing made a sound.

Daring and risking, she took a cautioned step up to the door, she paused before taking her hand and knocked, calling out once more.

She was only greeted with the echo of her own words and the knock upon the wood. Not a single sound greeted her, but as she was about to open the door, a flash of a shadow ran by the window to her left. Causing her to grip the handle of the sword on her hip in responce. Thunder boomed above, as the wind picked up. "Hello!?" She called out. "I do not want to fight!" She said looking back into the window but saw nothing.

After a few tense moments she reached for the door. "I'm opening the door!" She shouted as a wailing wind begun to pick up out side, it blew at her dress and wiped her hair into her face.

Lynnea pushed the heavy broken door open, with a loud clank as it bounced off a wall behind it. "Hello!" She called out once more, pausing once inside, listening for anything that could be heard.

When nothing greeted her ears, she took a step inside, then another. One cautious step after another. She kept her guard up and a hand on her sword. She was ready to attack. Though she had not fought in years, her body was trained for this. On alert for anything that could be dangerous. Her highly trained sight adapted to the little light of the candle light out side, her over sensitive hearing was trained to pick up any sound, but all she could hear was the rustle of the wind out side.

Then as she turned the corner, she heard it. The pattering of tiny feet on the floor above her.

The old stone home was two floors. Though from the outside, it did not show a second floor. A crawl space perhaps?

Keeping her body and mind on alert, Lynnea made her way through the broken home. Around broken floor boards and broken furniture. Around shredded clothing and over broken glass.

The sound of pattering feet running above her made her move swiftly and quietly..her heart raced as she felt the storm building outside..the wind howling. Something scratched against the broken windows causing her to pause. Lightning flashed and lit up the sky outside.

A shadowed figure stood before the window but was gone before the next flash..a scream from above her caused her to curse before she rushed to a small ladder against the wall. A door above it.

She grabbed the wooden rails and climbed up, pushing on the door, feeling it jammed and not moving. Breathing heavy, she grunted as she pushed against the door with all her strength. A loud thump sounded above her as she felt the dokr shift snd slid open.

Lynnea climbed up into the small crawl space. A room that was only about four feet in height and as long as the stone house.

A make shift bed was along the far wall to her left, a pile of old blanket and scraps of clothing..food wrappers and papers scattered about. A sms broken window in the back of the house was broken and wind rustled in.

Before her she spot a crouched figure, to tall to stand in the small area, hovered above a small body. A flash of lightning showed the body of a frightened child.."get away!" She screeched and charged the figure. It let out a screech as she approached before turning to spoke, and wisped out the broken window.

Lynnea stood before the child, well.more like keeled from the short room. The child was sobbing behind her. She turned and gave the child a friendly smile. "I won't harm you." She held out a friendly hand, a flash of lightning showed a boy with blond hair and pale eyes, covered in clothing to big for his small frame. His skin was dirty from what she saw, and he looked starved.

It took him a moment, but a clash of thunder had his scream and jump into her arms. He sobed as she rubbed his back with soothing tones. "It is alright now."

"N-no i-it is not!" He cried. "T-they will kill us!" He screamed and held her tighter as more thunder sounded, the house shook with its force. The rain did not start, but the wind carried it's scent through the broken window."what will harm you?" She asked.

"T-they shadows. They want our souls!" He cried into her shirt as she held him tighter. "I won't let them harm you." She vowed and glared around the darkness around her.

The air felt thick and she could feel her self being looked upon. "Begone!" She yelled put. "Or face death!" As she shouted thunder cracked and lightning flashed. Her back glowed illumitaning the room.

A shriek of pain echoed around her as she watched moving shadows go down the ladder she had just used. "Let's move!" She said, shifting the child to her back as she made her way out of the small room.

She could feel it, what ever it was that wanted them was surrounding her in the shadows. She could feel their eyes, their hunger, the blood throat. She knew this feeling well, as she ran out of the room, feeling sharps nails scrap at her skin as she ran, cursing as she smelt the tang of metallic blood in the air. The child cried out in pain as she ran through the house.

The shadows where attacking. Their nails scratches at the exposed flesh. She couldn't move fast enough, she felt as if she was being slowed, but she made her way out. Just as she collapsed to the ground as something tripped her.

She rolled with a grunt onto the street, the child cried out as he was doing to the ground before her. Moving quick she covered the child with her body before gathering him.and standing. She was surrounded. In the light of the lantern, she saw them then.

Around her In a. Circle stood shadows. Shadows of creatures she had never seen before. Creepy shapes and of all sizes. Blood red eyes glared at her from the darkness as lighting striked abkved, lighting the area around her and her back and power as well.

The wind blew out the lantern but her back left the small circle around her glowing bright. Then as she debated what to do, clutching the now unconscious child to her chest, she saw a flash. A moving shadow as it dashed past her.

She moved in instinct, watching as it raved past, a sharp pain in her left arm as nails grazed her skin. She didn't cry out, instead she clenched her jaw and later the child at her feet. She took up her sword and begun to fight the shadows.

As they ran by her. One after another, her blade cut through the darkness, never once did her blade met anything solid. Only did she met the trindles of darkness. Again and again the shadows ran at her. Digging their claws into her arms, her legs, her stomach, but never could her blade met any foe.

Screaming out in anger she tossed her sword. "Cowards. Stop hidding in the darkness!" Her violet eyes glowed as the storm raged on, her back glowing brighter with each second.

Just as she watched a group of shadow creatures jump at her. She moved to cover the child with her body as a shield. She closed her eyes just as she saw a bright flash of light.

Her ears where greeted with loud shrieks of pain as she shadows whiterwd away. She looked up after a moment, her eyes falling on the sight of a hooded figure standing before her.

"Who.." She was about to ask as more shadows attacked. Jumping at this new figure. "Look out!" She screamed out, ready to pull the figure aside when a light glowed fro. The sleep of the figure the shadows before it melted away in loud shrieks.

"Go now! Call up on your power and take the child to your world!" A gruff voice sounded from the hooded figure. "But who are you!?" She said as she stood, moving to reach out to the figure but winced when she was pushed back and more light surrounded her. More shadows disappeared as rain begun to pelt around them. "Go!" The figure shouted once more. Demanding as it turned to use light to take out more advancing creatures.

Nodding she gathered the child into her arms. "T-thank you!" She shouted as the rain pelted them, and the storm raged..a portal of glowing blue and purple opened behind her. With out another lolol or word, Lynnea stepped back into the portal, wondering who the shadowed figure was, and how she could repay it for saving her and this childs life.


	2. Chapter 2

/The Next chapter. please ignore the errors as they are being edited currently. (A cell can only do so much)

also below i will explain some more of this story and answer the question asked in the comments. \\\

 **Chapter 2**

 _Lynnea point of view_

They made it.

Lynnea was able to bring her self and the child to the small home she had found in a decently safe world. The house was small, and one floor. It was one large bedroom with a medium sized kitchen and living area. It wasn't too bad of a place and easy to afford with the small wages she earned working around the town.

She was hurt and so was the child, scratches covered their bodies in different places, what ever those creatures where. Their claws where real, therefore Lynnea believed they where real and she needed to find a way to beat them.

It took a few weeks if healing, but Lynnea and the child healed rather quickly. She found out he was terrified of the dark and needed a bright light to stay in a room at night. He refused to leave her aide once he opened up and once he was feed and properly clothed she found him to be a bit older then she originally perceived him to be.

After six months of getting his health back on track, She found out his name and his story. The story of the world she found him in.

His name is Rein and the world he was from had no name, but the story was unique. The world had suddenly become plagued with demons, creatures of shadows and constant death.

His family was killed about a year ago, he had been running and hiding everyday. The broken home she found him in was similar to every house in the world.

"The demons kill anyone." Rein explained as they are dinner one night. "They only want eat our souls. " he frowned as he placed his food down.

Lynnea saw henwas bothered by this, this child was only about nine years of age, and his life wasn't easy the past few years.

"How do you know they take your soul." She had asked him as she watched him, he was looking down at the table and his fiddling hands.

"They took mama and pa's" he said. "I watched this blue light come out of them after they died and they sucked it in " he mimicked a sucking sound and face as he explained.

"I see." She frowned as gave a thoughtful expression. "Is there anyway to hurt them?" She asked, remembering when she had attacked and couldn't harm them.

"Light. Or collecting the stones." He said after a moment.

The light part she had seen, remembering the hooded figure and how it had taken out the creatures with bright light.

"Wait, stones?!" She asked surprised as she looked at him. Rein eyes moved to hers, still dual in color but held a light of youth in them, as he nodded.

"There are seven stones. Apparently when they are all gathered they can fight off the shadows and the one who controls them." He said softly curling back as if he said something wrong.

Standing she walked over and took his hand, leading the child to the couch to finish talking. This seemed like some fairy tale, a story from a book, if she had not seen the creatures her self, she wouldn't believe him.

He continued on from a story he heard from his mother as a child. A fairy tale that was true. Apparently the world was never this dark not till about a decade ago.

When seven stones went missing and these shadows started killing everyone around the world. The world was filled with all types of creatures, very similar to where she loved now, just less cities and more open land.

"The seven stones for the seven races. Each one had an uh... element... A power to them." Rein explained. He couldn't describe the stones as no one knew what they looked like. Only that each one granted the person who held it, great power. "But if you are not the right person, it turns you into one of those creatures or worse. The right person can have the bestest power, be stronger then others. If wrong person, it made you dark and you where consumed till you became those shadows." He explained.

"Then how where there so many shadows?" She asked, not everyone could touch just one simple stone for this to happen. "The one stone can make the shadows, it's the darkest one of them all, the great leader has it..he controls the shadows, he makes them" he said shivering, from there she asked nothing more of it.

She wanted to go back to this world and see if all of this was true, but she wasn't sure. She couldn't leave Rein behind but she couldn't bring him with her either, it wasn't safe. She could fight, but he couldn't. Her mind wondered to the hooded figure.

Was it from that world? Did it know about the stones? Could it some how help fight and save that world if she choose to do that? If so, then how would she find it again.

/ Ah! Sorry. I wasn't quiet clear on how anything works when I posted this. After I posted it i realized. I forgot the summary, among other important things.

This is a misc story. One I made up years ago, and decided to do a collaboration with some friends to make.

It's not based off of anything, but I wanted to put it in a safe place, share the story and maybe get some feed back on ideas and how to perfect the idea. (Minus the grammar mistakes as I'm currently still looking for a Beta to help edit)

Anyway a quick summary of recap or information of what this is and will be going on, and the character.

Lynnea is what looks to be an average young female adult. She has long black hair that falls to mid back, though it has been dyed, to give it a purple tint in certain lighting. She stands about five feet and six inches in height and roughly about a hundred and forth pounds in weight. She is muscular in legs and arms, but only enough that gives her body type a tone look.

Most of her is lean and toned as she did tend to work put quiet a bit given her previous life job, and what she was made for. The only thing that was different and stood out about her was that her eyes were a brilliant violet in color.

Yes she was made, she was a genetically altered child, who's genes where done in large lab filled with crazy smart sciteist, in a world much like Earth is today, but more techonoligicall advanced.

She wasn't the only child who was made, countless others where made before, with and after her. Each ones genes where made of the best of the best, altered together before being artificially inseminated into a willing female to carry the child to term, but that is a whole another story. (One currently being written).

Anyway, each of these specially made child where born with in the lab, put through vigorous testing, till a unique power awakened in them. In this world magic mixed with science. They would infuse the genes with magic, before injecting the new norms with the same magic to their power awaken. If the power didn't awaken the child was casted out, if the power did awaken, they were put through more tests, and training as they where trained to be a weapon of war by power hungry humans.

This training taught them a lot about military tactics and fighting in many different ways. It wasn't easy work and it was forced upon them, till they eventually became mindless drones who fought and moved and killed with out thoughts feelings or emotions.

Lynnea happened to be one of them. Her power was one to travel to different worlds, and realms and dimensions. A portal would open, a break in the space and world, a circle that was large enough to have an average sized male walk right through, would appear behind her. This portal was a swirl of blue and purple and green pastel or neon lighting, with strikes of lightning dancing about inside.

Once she or another person would enter they would feel a sense of vertigo. For some it would feel stronger then others. Some felt intense nausea, others felt like they just stepped off a plane, but one things that was common would be that, no matter how hard they tried, they could not control where they ended up.

It would always be another world. Either they wpuld appear in mid air and fall a great height, maybe perhaps walk right into a pond or lake. The outcome was often unknown, till they learned of ruins and spells, mixed with magically enchanted dirt and ink, and tattooed living moving runes upon her back. This allowed more control and allowed her to choose where the portal wpuld end up, the sucess rate for this went from about five percent to about seventy six percent chance of it working in their favor.

Over time the percentage increased though it is no where near normal. As when ever a storm would roll in, there was a strong chance the pressure of the storm would bother the runes, making them activate and would sweep her up into yet another world.

This is one of those instances. Where she happens to be brought to another world..a world that is currently covered in darkness. A world run to ruins by a darker force who is trying to consume different worlds in shadows and death and fear. A world meant to be saved.

This point in her life she had broken free of the people who controlled and made her, this take a place about, five years after she learned and became her own person and wasn't being controlled. A lot of this will be explained in back story, a side story and her main story that is being currently written.

In this story that is written between me and my friends, will be aboout Lynnea and people she met as they work on this journey together to save this world and stop the darkness from consuming the other worlds.

There is a chance each chapter will be from a different characters point of view, and some will be a lot longer or shorter then previous ones.

I do hope to get some insit on something, as I'm still quiet new to the whole world travelling logic and such, and would love to have positive feed back on how to change things.

I also appreciate patience as this comes together, and is put together piece by piece.


End file.
